She'll Be Loved
by Bergfrue
Summary: Chapter 2! All of the time, Erik had always thought he would would be that way forever: Indifferent, careless, logical, and pragmatic type of person. However, everything had changed when his ever present stoic and flat expression cracked a few seconds as his blue eyes accidentally met a pair of bright violet ones in the front yard of their own house. NorBela. RnR onnegai? :)
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my second attempt writing fic in English which is not my native language. Thank you so much for **CaraLee934** who's kind enough to help me and beta-read this fic. I'm very grateful. And I'd like to say thank you as well to **smoking tulips **for giving me so much new insights about Norway. The name 'Erik Sørensen' for Norway in this fic is also inspired by her as well :)

As you may have noticed, this is a NorwayBelarus fic. I just love them so much and think that there are not enough fics of them in FFn. So I decided to contribute one :) Oh yeah, fyi, this fic is inspired by **She Will Be Loved** of Maroon 5. Idk, I just think that that song represents this pairing in so many ways. So… I recommend you to listen to that song while reading this heheh.

Happy reading.

::::::::::::

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**This story's based on, She Will Be Loved © Maroon 5**

**And,**

**Fall For You © Secondhand Serenade**

**Warning: **(Might be) OoC (But I'll try my best to keep the characters as canon as possible), bad and curse words.

**Pairing: **ErikNatalia (NorwayBelarus), one-sided IvaNatalia, one-sided AmeBel, slight RussiaVietnam.

**Note: **Erik Sørensen = Norway, Natalia Arlovskaya = Belarus, Ivan Braginski = Rusia, Alfred Jones = USA, Emil Steillson = Iceland, Matthias Kohler = Denmark, Tiino = Finland, Berwald = Sweden, Katyusha = Ukraine.

**I've gained no commercial advantages by publishing this fic.**

::::::::::::

The sky looked so bright and blue. The clouds like white cottons floating in the air. The summer air was a little warm, but even so, Erik Sørensen didn't feel like moving from the chair he had occupied for nearly half an hour, in order to enjoy the sunny and warm weather.

The words and numbers listed in his physics book had been his center of attention in those past few minutes. The gaze of that pair of dull blue eyes looked flat, as usual—was not a strange thing though—when those eyes moved left-to-right, reading the book. It was holiday and strangely yet thankfully, he was the only one at home since the house's other occupants were spending their time outside, allowing him to enjoy a rare quiet and peaceful times in home. Where they had gone, Erik didn't really know or care. He was type of person who really liked peaceful and quiet times and really, would like them much more especially when that hyperactive Matthias Kohler was not anywhere near him.

The summer breeze blew softly into the room through the open window. Light blue curtains were hanging there, swaying slightly because of the gentle wind. It might be because his mind was already tired from having been busy with Physic theories and formulas, he directed his always-bored-and-flat gaze to the window.

Staring out of the window a little longer than he should.

More precisely, he stared at the building right next to his own house.

Averting his gaze from the building, Erik tried to go back to studying, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else and he felt like a fool since he couldn't get his brain to focus enough to even spell the words in his book. Feeling frustrated with himself for easily losing concentration, the blond-haired boy put aside his pen before getting out of the chair.

Walking to and then leaning on the railing of the balcony of his room, his eyes returned to the house in front of him.

Not an unusual house-one might even say that there was nothing special about it. It was just an average house with two floors. The wall was white with a dark brown roof. The wide front and back yards might be the only things attractive about that house.

Therefore, the house was not actually the reason interesting enough to make Erik stare at it. The building was not the reason that often got that boy to spend his pretty much time standing on his balcony: like a fool with nothing else to do.

The reason was her, one of the occupants in the house right beside his own. Her, the occupant of the room which was located right in front of his room window. She was the reason why Erik had spent many nights just looking at that room. Her room.

Looking—just looking at her window.

Although he knew very well that his gaze would not collide with those bright violet ones' eyes, for even just a second.

::::::::::::

Recently, Erik didn't understand himself—he was hardly able to even understand what had been happening.

He was guy known by the nicknames 'Ice Prince' or 'Stoic Guy' or even 'Creep'. Not only his school friends, but also the members of his family knew and called him those. There was nothing wrong about it, Erik always admitted. It's not like he had gotten those nicknames without reason though. Erik knew very well, that he was indeed the type of person to be called ice, robot, stoic boy, creep, and the likes. The ever present expression of his that was as flat as wall, as empty as outer space, was one of the main reasons that nobody wondered about those nicknames of his.

He was also the type of person always relied on logic. He understood enough not to deal with others' matters that did not concern him at all. Some called and saw him as a pragmatic or self-conscious person, but it was just because Erik could not find any logical reasons in involving himself in things that did not benefit him. That was the reason why most of his friends regarded him as 'self-concerned pragmatic guy' or other stereotypes which meant that nothing could ever beat the importance of logic in every of his actions and thoughts.

All of the time, Erik had always thought he would stay that way—he would be that way forever. Indifferent, careless, logical, pragmatic, and not-give-a-damn-about-your-business type of person.

However, everything had changed the day he found that there were new neighbors moving into the empty house next door.

The change had been there, slow, but Erik was able to feel it. It was when his ever present stoic and flat expression cracked a few seconds as his blue eyes accidentally met a pair of bright violet ones in the front yard of their own house.

The second that happened, Erik already knew that he might not always be able to retain that "Prince Stoic" title of his.

::::::::::::

Natalia Arlovskaya. That was her name he learned when he found out a week later that there was a new student in his class.

Of course he was shocked, to find that his new neighbor - even if they had never met or even said "Hi," let alone talked to each other - became his classmate.

The girl he first saw in the yard a week ago, was going to be in the same class as him.

Once again, Erik has always been pragmatic and logical. He would not bother to care about things that were not favorable to him. He would really not care, at all, about little things completely unrelated to him.

Then why did his stoic and flat expression turn into shock when he saw Natalia as his new classmate?

Why did he pay rapt attention to each word she softly said for her self-introductions?

Why could he not tell his brain to make his eyes stop staring at the figure there in front of the blackboard?

Staring at those long platinum strands. Noticing how tall she was. Staring at her pointed nose, the lips that looked so thin and soft…

And those bright violet eyes had such a cold gaze, yet Erik needed a full three seconds to realize that he was staring at them a little longer than he should.

Why did he do all of this? Paying attention and listening to her words would not give any advantages to him, Would it?

::::::::::::

Stepping out the back door of his house, Erik carried a small box that he intended to dispose in disposal back of his house. He couldn't help but blamed Matthias Kohler for having forgotten, or pretending as if he had forgotten, to clean up the remnants of the party which he held in house the night before along with his club mates from school. Whatever it was the party was held for, Erik didn't care much. He hadn't even thought about joining them, instead going to the city library for not only to study for his upcoming exams, but also for because he was afraid that his eardrums might have burst had he stayed at home that night through the party.

And Matthias had gone out, somewhere, once he woke and got over of his stupid hangover, without showing the slightest care in the world for the scattered trash in the living room where the party was held the night before.

And yeah, Erik hated to find he had to be the one cleaning up all those things as Tiino and Berwald were not home and Emil was just Emil—that boy never cared much about anything. As revenge for this injustice, Erik took along two bottles of Matthias' beer to dispose them as well in the trash can. He deserved it.

Once in the backyard, Erik threw the box into the medium sized trash can that was there. He wrinkled his nose slightly when he had a whiff of the smell- whatever in the world was in the trash can, for crying out loud!

"I just want to go, Natalia, _da_? Just for a minute."

His blond head turned toward the source of the voice he had just heard. The impassive gaze of his dull blue eyes was immediately directed at the platinum-haired man who was walking through the back door of his neighbor's house. He seemed to be in a hurry, judging not only in his step, but also in the way he was trying to put on his pale brown coat quickly.

Erik saw a young girl who was also walking right behind the man.

Natalia Arlovskaya.

"I'm going with you as well, Brother. I just want to come along!" Natalia's voice sounded calm.

Erik could notice the worried expression mingled with exasperation from the big tall man.

'Brother'? He was Natalia's brother?

"No, Nat. You do not need to. It is not an important matter and will not take too long. I will be right back."

"If that's the case, why can't I go, Brother?"

"You just stay home and keep Katyusha company, alright?"

"Katyusha is old and mature enough to be alone just fine," as she said this, her hand grabbed his arm with a strong grip that looked as if she was not going to let him go no matter what.

Erik could see the frustration was slowly and increasingly becoming obvious in the face of the young man.

"Nat, let go, okay?" The young man removed Natalia grip from his arm rather forcibly. And he did it again when Natalia managed to repeat her action, "What do you want from me if you let me go now?"

Erik instantly believed that the young man had just felt hopeless and almost succumbed to the will of Natalia who actually seemed to be a stubborn person. Erik saw Natalia seemed to be thinking, before the girl said, quite firmly in a monotone voice.

"This weekend... you should not go anywhere out if you are not with me."

"What—"

"I will not let you go if you do not promise."

" ... Alright."

Just that word of agreement put an end to all of that. The man turned and started walking away the second Natalia let go of his arm.

That was when Erik noticed the sadness not only in the platinum-haired girl's expression, but also in the way her eyes kept staring at the back of the man who was walking away from her.

Erik turned his attention to what Natalia was looking at—the well-build back in brown coat that was already far away.

And without him knowing it, his lips curved downward and his eyes narrowed slightly.

Whoever the man was, Erik decided then and there that, for some reasons he couldn't decipher, he did not like him.

No matter who the man was.

-tbc-

So… review please? I'd appreciate it very much.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. Thank you so much for CaraLee934, my dear beta reader! Also, I want to thank readers!**

**Well then, enjoy!**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

This story's based on**, She Will Be Loved © Maroon 5**

And,

**Fall For You © Secondhand Serenade**

**Warning: **(Maybe) OoC (I'll try my best to make the characters as canon as possible), verbal abuse, _hints_ _slash_.

**Pairing: **ErikNatalia (NorwayBelarus), one-sided IvaNatalia, AmeBel, _slight _RussiaChina

**Note: **Erik Sørensen = Norway, Natalia Arlovskaya = Belarus, Ivan Braginski = Rusia, Alfred Jones = USA, Emil Steillson = Iceland, Matthias Kohler = Denmark, Tiino = Finland, Berwald = Sweden, Wang Yao = China, Katyusha = Ukraine.

**I gain no commercial advantage from publishing this fic.**

::::::::::::

It had been three weeks since the first time Erik saw Natalia in the front yard of her house. It had been two weeks since the first time Natalia appeared in his class as a new student—his new classmate.

They were in the same class, under the same roof.

But they had hardly had their eyes met in one gaze, let alone talked.

Still, it was not as if Erik had had anything in him to restrain himself not to take a short glance once in a while to the platinum-haired girl sitting quietly just two rows from him there.

::::::::::::

It had been exactly one month before when Erik had seen her for the first time. Recently, Erik just learned that he was not the only person Natalia would always shoot her piercing glare at every time their gazes accidentally met. It had been not too long ago Erik found that almost all people regarded Natalia as an arrogant and anti-social girl with her always present cold expression. Her gaze beat even Erik's creepiness.

It was not just once or twice Erik had seen her spending her time in class alone. It was most of the time. Every time the teacher instructed the students to make working groups or partner, there was nobody who wanted (or had enough guts) to ask her to join them—and Natalia never made any efforts to. The teacher would finally be the one to settle things, telling a group to add Natalia as a member.

It was also not a rare thing for Erik to find Natalia spending her lunch time at school doing one of three things: staying silently alone in class, being in the school library (even though she just slept there—Erik ever saw it), or having her lunch in the school cafeteria, alone, and quietly.

It was not a wonder that almost all of the students in school equalized Natalia with a death god. That cold expression and intimidating gaze of hers never failed in making people want to avoid any chances of being near her. It was always hard to maintain eye contact with those cold violet eyes—let alone to speak normally without stuttering.

Yet, Erik often thought that Natalia didn't care for about that, at all.

Erik was also pretty sure that she would not care in the slightest for the fact that, despite all the unsympathetic attitudes people gave her, there was one person who always looked at her. Always silently paid attention to her.

She certainly did not and would not care.

::::::::::::

Thirty four days had passed since the first time Erik had seen her.

He was on his way home from the nearby store that evening, carrying all the things he had bought for dinner. Emil was supposed to do this, but Erik had no idea why that three-years-younger-than-him boy was not home yet from school.

His steps stopped the moment he directed his gaze at a certain spot in front of him.

He saw her there—Natalia.

She was walking as well, just from the opposite direction. She looked as if she was currently deep in thought about something. Her expression was as if her mind was elsewhere, as if her soul had left her body.

However, when their gazes accidentally met, Erik said the word—his very _first _word for her in thirty four days he knew her.

"Hi."

Yet, it seemed the word had no meaning at all because Natalia quickly averted her gaze before turning away and making her way to her house.

Just like that, she ended their really short contact.

In the same time, she let his _first _word to her forever gone in air.

::::::::::::

"Man… don't you think she looks so freaking scary? I heard that few days ago, she choked one of my friends, Toris, just because he gave her a concert ticket and asked her to go with him!" Matthias said in school cafeteria that lunch period. He was having his lunch along with his best friends who were also his family. Of course Emil was not there at the moment because the boy just started as a second year junior high student at other school.

Matthias, Erik, Tiino, and Berwald turned their heads to the subject of their conversation which was a light-haired girl sitting in the corner and quietly having her lunch which appeared to be a sandwich and a glass of liquid that looked like apple juice.

Like always, she was alone.

"Isn't she Ivan Braginski's sister?" Tiino mumbled quietly while taking a glance to Natalia once in a while, "Ivan sure is scary, though. I always regret the times when I had to deal with him."

"Like brother, like sister," Matthias snorted—Erik unconsciously curved his lips slightly downward, "Anti-social, psycho-looking, freak girl—"

"Shut up, idiot!" Erik muttered quietly. He gave Matthias a look that immediately told them he was angry, or at least in a bad mood, "Don't insult others like you are not stupid, weird, annoying, and the most noisy person in the world already."

"Hey, Erik," Matthias gave Erik the same puzzled look Tiino and Berwald gave him, "You don't need to be mad, okay? What I am saying is public secret. See? She _is _famous for being a scary and friendless girl—that's exactly the reason why she is now as always, enjoying her lunch _alone_."

"I'll never believe in that stupid "public secret" concept of yours before I learn it myself."

"Okay, then come over her sometimes," Matthias challenged indifferently, shrugging his shoulder and taking a sip from his soda, "And don't blame me if you get home with bruises all over your face."

Erik sighed. He decided that he was too sane, wise, and rational to argue further with his best friend whom he believed to be the stupidest person in the world.

Erik glanced toward the cafeteria corner once more.

What's wrong with being alone like that?

Erik often liked solitude much more than having to associate with gossip seeking people like this.

::::::::::::

Who knew that he really did what Matthias had challenged him few days before.

When lunch time came that day, Erik didn't get what made him pass by the usual table where all of his best friends had seated waiting for him. He just continued walking, ignoring their puzzled look and calls to him.

Erik bet that his friends' puzzled expression turned into more than surprise, when they saw him putting his meal tray on a table in the corner instead.

It turned out his best friends were not the only ones surprised by Erik's actions. The girl who had been sitting at that table raised her head and gave him a puzzled look.

"I am not going to ask your permission for me to sit here," Erik sighed, then sat at the chair opposite the girl, "This place is public—before you start complaining and telling me to get out of here."

The surprised expression immediately vanished and that pair of violet eyes turned back to their famous flat gaze.

Flat, with an expression that was as cold as her tone when she spoke to him, "Are you stupid or something that you can't even tell there are many unoccupied tables around here?"

"Well," Erik stirred his drink, "This table is a good choice, you see? It is near the window opposite the school garden, and it is near the cafeteria exit."

"I don't give a damn," Natalia spat with such tone and look that usually made even boys tremble and choose to run away rather than to have to deal with her, "Get out of here, bastard."

Erik gave her empty chuckle, "Such a pretty mouth, isn't it?" he said sarcastically, "You know, others are stereotyping you so much already—you don't want them to call you an ill mannered girl as well."

"Like I'd give a shit."

Erik didn't answer. He just looked at those violet eyes with his own flat gaze and pursed lips.

Those violet eyes which for the first time, he was able to see from such a near distance—though they looked so cold, lofty, piercing…

…Yet, still, they were a beautiful kind of violet.

"Just stop," Erik said softly without averting his calm gaze from Natalia's annoyed and puzzled one.

"The fuck are you saying—"

"Just stop making all these images for yourself intentionally," Erik couldn't help but say the words that were on the tip of his tongue.

Natalia rolled her eyes, obviously feeling annoyed. She then sighed, "Whatever you're saying, bastard—"

"Because somehow, I believe you are not like what they think you are."

The second he had said that, Erik inwardly cursed himself and his stupid mouth for saying all of those words to her. However, it was at times like this, he felt so proud of his "_emotionless man" _title. He could always perfectly prove that title in his expression at times like this.

She looked like she didn't get it at first, but her expression changed when she snorted rather loudly, "And now you're acting as if you were my shadow who knew all about me?"

"We are neighbors, remember?" Erik said.

"Yeah, so?" Natalia challenged, "Does that give you any right to be a smartass and wise guy like this to me?"

Erik didn't get chance to open his mouth to reply, when suddenly and abruptly, Natalia stood up and stormed off after she growled at him, "I don't even know your name—don't dream I'd like to listen to stupid advices and kind attitudes from strangers like you."

::::::::::::

To be continued

Feedback, please? Your reviews will make me keep going and update faster! I'll be glad to read even your fangirling XD

Thanks!

-bergfrue-


End file.
